The Dove and the Serpent: We Are One
by thesituation016
Summary: PT:6 Vanessa will not give up on trying to get back to Loki no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa and Darcy sat on the couch in the penthouse with a giant bowl of popcorn between them as they watched TV. Vanessa was curled up with her legs pressed against her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She was partly miffed because Jane had given up on ever finding a way back to Thor and had left to go on a brunch date with some guy named Rickey, or Richie something like that. All she knew is that now she was short one astrophysicist.

She felt close to giving up as well and moving back to New York, she had already been planning a visit having sent Rhea ahead of her to stay with Tony and Pepper a bit while she tied up some loose ends, now she was thinking of just staying there.

"What's beeping? Did you make more popcorn?" Darcy asked bringing her out of her brooding thoughts.

"No, the bowls still full." Vanessa replied as she listened to the beeping sound as well. Suddenly she shot to her feet sending popcorn all over Darcy as she ran into office/lab followed by Darcy who was brushing the popcorn out of her hair.

"What's the big idea?" Darcy said as she watched Vanessa dig through the piles of paper and technology sending most of it to the ground until she held up what looked like a handmade Gameboy. "Oh…is it supposed to be doing that?"

"I don't know." Vanessa said in frustration as she shook it. "It must be broken or something."

"Try hitting it." Darcy suggested taking the device and banging it on the side of the table, but it kept on.

"Where's Jane?" Vanessa asked Darcy.

"Oh…uh that restaurant, the one that overlooks the sky line…" Darcy said snapping her fingers trying to remember the name.

"I remember, know that one. Grab your coat, I need her help." Vanessa said as she ran around grabbing knee high boots pulling them over her skinny jeans the grabbed her grey pea coat pulling it over her long sleeved blue shirt with a silver floral embellish over her heart accented in black with a scooped neck. Her hair was in a single braid having just been washed that morning and was still damp. She snatched the car keys and her purse followed by Darcy doing the same then they dashed out of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you see them?" Vanessa asked as they looked over the crowded restaurant.

"Oh yeah over there." Darcy pointed to them and they quickly made their way through the crowd over to the table. Richard looked up at Darcy not seeing Vanessa who had to stop and tell the head waiter that they were fine and just had to speak to a friend. The waiter upon recognizing her quickly let her be, being a Stark had its advantages.

"Hi, um, could we get some wine please?" Richard ordered just as Vanessa came up to the table.

"Sure, I'd love some." Darcy said with a smile.

"None for me thanks, not a big fan of the taste." Vanessa said also smiling while Jane looked between the two of them wide eyed.

"Richard, this is Darcy." Jane said. Darcy looks to Jane, gives the thumbs up and mouths 'sweet'. "And this is Vanessa. What are you two doing here?"

Darcy and Vanessa grab a chair and sit down. Darcy reaches across the table and starts buttering herself some bread handing a piece to Vanessa.

"Oh, hello." Richard said to them, doing a double take at Vanessa Stark.

"Hi." Vanessa said before taking a bite of bread.

"Sup!" Darcy said before turning to Jane. "So me and Vanessa are sitting around the penthouse watching TV, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who…"

"Ah." Richard nods his head, his suspicion about the ex-confirmed.

"But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you? You smell good." Vanessa commented leaning forward and taking a whiff.

"Is there a point to all of this? Because there really needs to be a point to all of this…" Jane said getting frustrated.

"Right. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" Darcy said and pulls the piece of beeping equipment out of her pocket and passes it to Jane.

"You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason you came all the way out here and I joined you." Vanessa said with a pointed look.

"It's malfunctioning." Jane said as she shook it.

"That's what I said." Vanessa said as Jane thumps it on the table.

"That's what I did! But you just done it a little more scientific." Darcy said. Jane looks to Richard as she passes it back to Darcy.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" Jane brushed it off.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about." Darcy said then turned to Richard. "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls."

Vanessa winced slightly knowing that it had been the result of Loki being in his mind.

"I'm not interested." Jane said to the girls then turned back to Richard. "I'm not interested." Then back to the girls. "Time for you to go now."

Vanessa and Darcy looks from Jane to Richard and gets to her feet.

"Okay." Darcy said snippily.

"Short but sweet." Richard commented as Darcy and Vanessa left.

"She needs help, they both do." Jane said.

"That was Vanessa Stark." Richard said.

"Yeah, she was helping with some research." Jane said with a shrug. Jane and Richard return to staring at their menus.

"I think I'm gonna have sea bass." Richard said finally.

"Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass. Sea bass sea bass sea bass … sea bass." Jane said distractedly.

"Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friends." Richard said as he closed the menu.

"I'm so sorry!" Jane said as she gathered her thing and left.

"I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone." Richard said looking down at the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane leaves the restaurant and finds Darcy and Vanessa waiting in Vanessa's car, a dark blue Toyota land cruiser, at the curb.

"Man I hate you, both of you." Jane said as she climbed into the back of the car since Darcy was driving and Vanessa was in the passenger seat.

"What? I thought he was cute?" Darcy said.

"I thought her looked a bit funny." Vanessa said with a shrug.

"Just shut up and drive." Jane muttered. After they've driven a little while, a guy pops up from the very back seat and mutters something. "Who's he?"

"He's my intern." Darcy answered.

"You have an intern?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yeah." Darcy nodded with a grin.

"You let her get an intern?" Jane looked to Vanessa.

"If you should have stayed in the office/ lab/ penthouse if you wanted to have an input on things." Vanessa said with a shrug, a little miffed at her almost blowing them off.

"Hello Doctor Foster. It's a.. It's a great honor to be working with ya." Ian said brightly as he climbed into the center seating next to Jane.

"Right… I have to call Eric." Jane said digging out her phone.

"Ian, which way?" Vanessa asked.

"Oop, take a right." Ian answered and Darcy swings left into traffic. "Left!"

Darcy swerves left into the next street.

"I have totally mastered driving in London." Darcy said with a smile.

"Darcy I have faced down may dangers in my life, but nothing scares me half as much as you're driving." Vanessa commented as she held onto the Jesus handle for dear life. "Remind me again why I let you drive?"

"Because I'm awesome." Darcy answered.

"Hi Eric, it's me. Again." Jane said reaching the voicemail. "Where are you? I came here because you said you were on to something and then you vanished."


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy, Vanessa, Jane and Intern arrive at an industrial area, get out of the car and approach a deserted factory.

"Come on this is exciting, look, the Intern is excited!" Darcy said as they walked up to the crumbling building over drown with nature.

"Ian." Ian said.

"You want the phase meter?" Darcy asked ignoring him.

"No." Jane said as she and Vanessa walked forward.

"Bring the phase meter. The toaster looking thing." Darcy told Ian as she tossed him the keys.

"I know what a phase meter is." Ian said as he went back to the car.

They walk past a cement truck that is lying on its side as well as some large metal containers stacked in various ways. Jane's cell phone starts ringing.

"How do I change the ringtone on this thing?" Jane said as she answered the phone.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone." Darcy said into her phone.

"She has a point." Vanessa said earning a look from Jane.

"Why are you calling me?" Jane asked in frustration.

"I didn't want to shout. Intern says this way." Darcy said then waved them over.

"Ian. My name's Ian." Ian said as they entered the factory. Startled slightly by movement, birds swoop by and there is the sound of footsteps.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy said then shouted. "It's okay, we're Americans!"

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry Darcy, or did you forget I was here." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Darcy said with a smile then yelled again. "We have an incredibly powerful mutant friend we are not afraid to use."

"You're a mutant?" Ian asked Vanessa.

"Problem?" Vanessa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Ian quickly shook his head as three children step out, one whispering to the other 'make them go away'.

"Ah, they're just kids." Jane said with a relieved look.

"Are you the police?" A young girl asked.

"No we're scientists. Well, she and I are." Jane said gesturing to Vanessa and herself.

"Thanks." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"We just found it." Another kid said.

"Will you show us?" Jane asked.

The kids exchange nervous looks before leading them to a cement truck. A boy walks up and touches his fingertip to it lifting it into the air and starts slowly rotating.

"Vanessa, is that…?" Jane breathed out.

"No, that's not me and none of these kids are mutants." Vanessa said shaking her head. Another power that had come to light, she could sense mutants, not what they could do or how powerful, but that they were mutants.

"That doesn't seem right." Darcy said as they watched the truck. Next the kids lead then up a stairwell. One of the kids picks up an old bottle and drops it over the edge. It falls but then disappears into thin air.

"Where'd it go?" Vanessa asked and the young girl points upwards. The bottle appears from above them, falls and disappears into same invisible field. They watch it go around a few times, then the one of the kids catches it.

"That's… That's incredible." Jane said and picks up a can then drops it over the edge. It disappears, but doesn't return. "What happened?"

"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't." The girl said.

"I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe." Darcy said, but Jane ignores her picking up the gadget Darcy and Vanessa had shown her at the restaurant. The readings were going crazy.

"I haven't seen readings like this since… since…" Jane said in shock.

"New Mexico?" Darcy prompted. Jane gives Darcy a disbelieving look and runs towards the next flight of stairs.

"Don't touch anything!" Jane called out over her shoulder.

"Give me your shoe." Darcy told Ian.

Further up the stairs, Jane looks over and sees Darcy is throwing things off the stairwell as the wind picks up and she moves on. Ian throws in the car keys - they don't return.

"Were those the… car keys?" Darcy asked looking to Ian who opened and closed his mouth a few times. Vanessa shook her head.

"I'm going to go check on Jane." Vanessa walked through the warehouse in the way Jane had taken, but can't seem to find her. "Jane! Jane where are you?" Vanessa feels more than a little worried when she receives no answer and runs back to Darcy and the others when further search proves fruitless. "Darcy, Jane's gone, I can't find her anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked.

"She's not answering me." Vanessa replied having tried to call her. Everyone made a quick search, but had no luck after a good deal of time. Vanessa left with no choice took out her phone and dialed for the police.

"Oh crap." Darcy said getting worried.

"Hello, our friend has gone missing…" Vanessa said into the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

The police arrived soon after the call and began a preliminary search, but they turned up nothing. Darcy and Vanessa were talking to the police when they spotted Jane.

"Jane! Where the hell were you?" Darcy said as they ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Vanessa asked looking her over.

"Tell me you didn't call the police?" Jane said to them.

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Darcy retorted.

"Not call the police?" Jane snapped.

"We've been freaking out!" Darcy snapped back.

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over the area as if they're running the place." Jane ranted.

"Jane!" Vanessa tried to interrupt.

"We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access! Our only competition was ten years old!" Jane went on until Vanessa grabbed her by her shoulders silencing her.

"Jane! You were gone for five hours!" Vanessa said.

"What?" Jane looked to Darcy who nodded. The three of them stare at each other, it begins raining but they realize the rain is not falling on them.

"That's weird." Darcy said.

"It's a circle, a perfect dry circle surrounded by rain." Vanessa said as a tight feeling settled in her stomach causing her to breathe a little faster.

Jane is held out her hand but no rain is falling on her. She looks to her left and sees Thor standing meters away, staring at her. She walks to him. The rain falls on Darcy and Vanessa as Jane moves away from them.

"Typical." Darcy said as Jane approached Thor. Vanessa pulled up the hood of her jacket not wanting to use her powers in front of the police. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"I'll give them a moment." Vanessa replied crossing her arms.

"Jane…" Thor started. Jane slaps Thor across the face.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day." Jane said.

"I am. Jane I.." Thor tried again, but Jane slaps him again.

"Where were you?" Jane snapped.

"Where were you? Heimdall could not see you." Thor replied.

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you… You said you were coming back!" Jane argued.

"I know, I know. But the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos; wars were raging, marauders were pillaging… I had to put an end to the slaughter." Thor explained.

"As excuses go, it's not… terrible." Jane allowed. "But I saw you on TV, you were – you were in New York!"

"Jane I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but.. I was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that Fate bought us together. Jane I don't know where you were or what happened, but I do know this." Thor said as they stood close together.

"What?" Jane asked softly.

"I know.." Thor said.

"You do?" Jane said.

"Do what?" Thor asked.

"What?" Jane said as they lean in towards each other, but Vanessa can't take it anymore and rushed over with Darcy following.

"Hey! Is this you?" Darcy indicates the rain, which Thor instantly stops.

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something here." Jane said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested." Darcy said.

"Hold that thought." Jane said to Thor then ran over to the police.

"Look at you, still all muscly and everything! How's space?" Darcy asked.

"Space is fine." Thor replied then let out sound of surprise when Vanessa lowered her hood.

"Well how great for space." Vanessa bit out. "Now mind telling me why I've been stuck on earth away from my husband for the past two and a half years."

"How?" Thor breathed out.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Vanessa snapped.

"You're dead." Thor said.

"What?!" Vanessa cried out. "I am not! Who said that?"

"Father said that you had perished saving your father." Thor replied then his face broke out into a wide grin as he pulled Vanessa into a rib crushing hug as he laughed heartily.

"Thor, put me down now!" Vanessa snapped using her powers to break the hug. "What do you mean that your farther said?"

"He said that Heimdall had seen it, your fall." Thor answered. "He must have been mistaken or…."

"Thor, there's something I've been meaning to say about your dad; he is a lying manipulative sleaze bag." Vanessa said with fake cheerfulness. Thor opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong, but she held up a hand. "I've had over two years to think it over and I figured it out. Thor, he didn't like me because I questioned him, defied him, and was married to Loki. He saw his chance to get rid of me and did so."

"My father would never…" Thor looked uncomfortable, but then a burst of Aether explodes from within Jane when an officer tried to grab her and blasts everyone backwards. Vanessa threw up a shield covering Thor Darcy and herself. As soon as it cleared Vanessa lowered the shield then runs to Jane following Thor, who is lying on the ground.

"Jane! Jane! Are you alright?" Thor helps Jane to her feet.

"What just happened?" Jane asked a little groggily.

"Place your hands on your heads, step back!" A Policeman ordered.

"This woman is unwell." Thor said.

"She's dangerous." The policeman replied.

"So are we." Vanessa snapped with a dark look standing in front of Thor and Jane.

"Requesting armed response officers to the scene!" The policeman said into his radio.

"Hold on." Thor said as he pulled Jane close.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"We're going for a ride." Vanessa said looping her arm with Thor's free arm. Thor looks up to the sky and the Bifrost opens and beams them up. Vanessa Jane and Thor travel through the Bifrost, to Asgard. From the observatory, Heimdall watches their entrance.

"We have to do that again!" Jane said with a smile.

"It can get addictive." Vanessa said as Jane looks to Heimdall and falters.

"Hi." Jane said.

"Welcome to Asgard." Heimdall replied.

"Why don't you to go ahead and get Jane sorted? I need to talk to Heimdall." Vanesa said. Thor nodded taking Jane down the rainbow bridge to the city. Vanessa watched them go for a moment before turning back to Heimdall. "He ordered you to leave me there, on Earth, didn't he?"

"I cannot say." Heimdall replied, but one look into his eyes was all the answer that she needed.

"Well if that's how he wants to play it." Vanessa ground out angrily. "Wait, why am I allowed back now?"

"Thor called to be brought back, I could not help that you were there also." Heimdall answered his lips twitching into a grin making Vanessa smile.

"Thank you Heimdall, you are a good friend." Vanessa said bowing slightly at the hips.

"You should go to Loki, he will want to hear of Rhea." Heimdall said with a smile of his own.

"But will they let me into the dungeons?" Vanessa asked. "The last thing I want to do right now is have to fight my way into prison.

"I think I have a way." Heimdall said as the Bifrost opens allowing Fandral and Volstagg to lead a group of shackled prisoners through the Observatory heading toward the dungeons.

"…to these scoundrels is beneath us." Volstagg said obviously finishing a previous sentence.

"Oh please, if they were beneath you my rotund friend, they'd all be dead." Fandrall said.

"Now Fandrall is that anyway to treat a friend?" Vanessa said resting her hands on her hips. "Volstagg is not fat, he's just big boned."

"Lady Vanessa." They said in unison before they both pulled her into tight hugs.

"We thought you dead." Fandrall said.

"Yeah, well let's just say that my death was greatly exaggerated." Vanessa said with a dark look as they stepped back.

"Well it is a welcome miracle to see you alive before us." Volstagg said clapping her on the back.

"I am glad you think so because I need an escort to the dungeons, it has been quite some time since I've seen that husband of mine." Vanessa said with a happy smile that wavered when she saw the large black bird flying away.

"Then allow us to escort you my lady." Fandrall said with a flourishing bow.

"Fantastic." Vanessa said, smiling back as she followed them out. They were just about to reach the dungeons when two guards ran up to them.

"Lady Vanessa, you are to come with us." One of the guards said.

"Kind of figured you'd be coming." Vanessa said with an angry glare.

"Lord Fandrall and Lord Volstagg are requested to go to the meeting room as well." The guard went on a more guards came and took the prisoners away.

"Give me a moment to at least go see my husband." Vanessa tried to go to the dungeons, but was blocked by spears. "Do you really want to cross me?"

"The King orders it." The other guard said and it took all of Vanessa's will power to stay calm especially when they leveled their spears at her.

"You know what fine, I want to see him to." Vanessa ground out and followed the guards out.


	6. Chapter 6

The guards lead Vanessa to the Library arriving just in time for Vanessa to catch the story of Malekith.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." Odin said.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He killed them all." Odin said.

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is." Thor said.

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin said.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asked.

"No. It does not." Odin said closing the book.

"And you can bet that that's about all he's going to do to help you." Vanessa said with a sneer as she walked over to them. "Tell you what's going to kill you then set back and watch it happen. I personally think he gets a sick kick out of it."

"Thor take her and leave us, I wish to speak to Vanessa alone." Odin said starring directly at Vanessa. Thor nods and takes Jane out of the room.

"Well Odin, you look like you've seen a ghost." Vanessa said casually as she hoped up and sat on one of the tables glaring at him. "Apparently everyone in Asgard thought I was dead, now who could have started that rumor?"

"You were supposed to remain on Earth." Odin said.

"Really? I don't remember agreeing to that." Vanessa said then really glared at him. "Why?"

"Because it was for the best, for the kingdom and yourself." Odin answered.

"Oh save it, all you care about is yourself." Vanessa snapped as she got off the table and marched straight up to him, standing in his face allowing all of her anger to show. "I want to know the real reason, now tell me."

"That is the real reason." Odin bit out.

"You and I both know that is a lie, NOW TELL ME!" Vanessa finally exploded her eyes flashing with power as the room shook.

"I will not have Loki's spawn traipsing around my kingdom." Odin exploded back and Vanessa felt as if her breath had been stolen in shock.

"You knew." Vanessa said resting her hand on her stomach. "You knew I was pregnant!"

"I knew the day would come when you would bare his child and I will not have that threat to my kingdom." He ground out.

"You mean threat to your throne, to your power, your legacy." Vanessa said with a glare. "This is all about you Odin, it always has been with you."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner." Odin yelled.

"I will speak to you anyway I wish!" Vanessa yelled back as they stood tense glaring at each other. They each opened their mouths to start again when an alarm blared through the corridors.

"The dungeons." Odin said.

"Loki." Vanessa said in concern and took off down the hall as fast as she could, but as she ran she sees Asgardians under attack and must stop to help.

She slid under the fire taking out the legs of some of the soldiers with her psionic blades then stood rapidly sending a telekinetic pulse forcing the others back while using her shield to protect escaping innocents. She battled hard until finally there are no more and surveyed the damage around her as Odin walked in seeing the carnage.

"Seems like all sorts of people are proving you to be a liar today." Vanessa said as she got up from checking for survivors, but Odin doesn't hear her as he struck then with a realization as to where Malekith might be heading.

"Frigga." Odin breathed out sending a jolt of fear through Vanessa's heart. They each ran down the hall as fast as they could Vanessa taking the lead as she flew through the air.

Malekith found his way to Frigga's chamber. As they hear him approach the great doors, Jane stands, fearful, and goes to Frigga's side. Frigga places herself before Jane and faces Malekith as Jane moves into the background.

"Witch! Where is the Aether!" Vanessa heard who she could only assume was Malekith snap as she neared the room.

"I'll never tell." Frigga answered.

"I believe you." Malekith said and the Kurse makes to stab her in the back.

"No!" Vanessa yelled as was able to use her powers to stop the sword from going in all the way and pulled it back.

A burst of lightning from Mjolnir strikes Malekith in the face blinding him and the Kurse from seeing Vanessa, instantly blackening one side Malekiths face, but he and Algrim run to the balcony. Vanessa reached out with her powers gently catching Frigga and lowering her to the ground as she ran over to her. Thor threw his hammer, knocking them over the edge but as he ran forward, a harrow ship flew up and past, out of even Mjonir's range escaping.

Odin arrived soon after, starring in shock and grief at Frigga who was being tended to by Vanessa. Vanessa held her shirt to Frigga's wound staunching the blood flow leaving her in her tank top.

"She needs help, get the healers." Vanessa ordered snapping Odin and Thor out of their shock.

Thor quickly ran out into the hall calling for the healers as Odin knelt down next to Vanessa and Frigga reaching down cupping Frigga's face. Frigga smiled weakly placing a hand over his.

"She'll need time and rest, but she'll be ok." Vanessa said looking up at Odin who nodded unable to tear his eyes from Frigga. "You will not be parted from her."

"I'm sorry." Odin said softly surprising Vanessa as the healers came in and took Frigga away, Odin following closely behind. Vanessa knew now that he understood what it was like for her to be parted from Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

On the waterfront, Odin, Thor and the citizens of Asgard gather for the funeral rites. Hundreds of burning arrows soar through the air, alighting on the boats of every other soldier and citizen killed by the invading dark elves.

Hundreds of boats burning like candles, approach the edge of Asgard's sea. The waters flow over the edge and into space. Odin strikes his staff, Gungnir, upon the ground. The citizens of Asgard cradle orbs of light, which they now lift towards the sky and release. The orbs float up, each a tribute to a lost loved one.

Vanessa made her way past the sad scene and down into the dungeons her hands grasping the disc like key she had nabbed engraved with Asgardian text. It wasn't fair, she had wanted their reunion to be happy and full of joy, not this, not Frigga almost killed and war looming over them. Everyone was greatly relieved to hear that in time she would make a full recovery just as Vanessa had said, but it had been a close call. Less than an inch deeper and she would have been lost.

She finally made it to his cell and saw him lounging in his bed starring up at the ceiling as he threw a cup up and down, but she knew one of his illusions when she saw one.

"Loki." Vanessa called out as she walked up to the cell, but Loki merely groaned like a wounded animal and turned over away from her. She placed the key against the barrier. It would only allow her to go in, but not come out. It was the only key she could get without being caught.

She walked through the barrier into the cell standing in the center of the room. She concentrated as Loki had taught her to do and slowly the illusion faded away from her eyes. The illusion of a neat tidy cell dropped away, to show the room scattered with upturned furniture, and Loki sitting against the opposite wall. His foot bleeding, his clothing torn, his hair a mess, in his hands was gripped the locket with her hair that she had given him so long ago.

"Loki." Vanessa quickly ran to his side kneeling in front of him. "Loki, look at me, please."

"You're not here, you're just another illusion." Loki grumbled, his eye starring away from her at something she could not see.

"Illusion?" Vanessa questioned in confusion.

"Ever since you left and never came back, ever since you died, always an illusion that seems so real then fades as soon as I touch you." He said still looking down at the locket in his hands.

Vanessa cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss filled with all of her love. She did not spend over two years searching for a way back to him to lose him to his own minds tricks. Slowly Loki responded to the kiss, his arms circling around her pulling her into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he pulled away starring down at her on wonder.

"You're really here?" He said in shock.

"Yes, I'm here." Vanessa said as she stroked his cheek.

"They said…said you were…" Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Well I'm not. Odin and I had a misunderstanding, but it's settled now." Vanessa said as Loki reached up running his fingers down her face until his hand cupped her face and she leaned into his touch. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well." Loki said pulling her against him nuzzling against her face as Vanessa leaned into his touch. "Is it true that…"

"Yes, but she's going to be fine." Vanessa said knowing her was talking about Frigga. "The healers say that she will be back to full health in no time."

Loki nodded in relief as he held tightly onto Vanessa who was biting her lip trying to think of a way to tell Loki about Rhea, she didn't know why this was so hard for her and she knew she was being silly, but she didn't know how he would react to the information.

"What is it?" Loki asked bringing her from her thoughts.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"You're biting your lip which always means there is something you need to tell me, but you don't know how." Loki replied kissing the top of her head.

"You know me way to well." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I do, so what is it?" Loki asked.

"After I helped my father on Earth I found out something I didn't know before." Vanessa said as she looked up at Loki. "Loki, I was four months pregnant." You could have heard a pin drop as Loki starred at her for a bit, not even blinking. "I had a little girl and named her Rhea, she looks just like you and she has amazing magical abilities and…" Vanessa trailed off as Loki continued to stare. "Loki, honey, you're scaring me. Blink, breathe, do something."

"I'm a…father." Loki breathed out.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. Loki's face lit up in a bright smile and started to laugh.

"Does she know about me?" He asked then his face fell. "Does she know…?"

"She knows all about her daddy and loves him very much." Vanessa replied as she took out her phone and showed him a picture of Rhea holding her Loki/daddy doll and knit dove.

"She's perfect." Loki said as he looked her over then looked at the doll. "Is that doll…is that me?"

"Yeah…dad did that." Vanessa said as she scrolled through the pictures showing him all that she had.

"How could I have possibly not known?" Loki shook his head then his eyes narrowed. "Odin did something didn't he?"

"Yes, but It's handled now." Vanessa said as she scrolled through her phone.

"What of Thor?" Loki bit out.

"I believe he thought I was dead along with the rest of Asgard." Vanessa said. "But as I said, it is handled."

"Vanessa he…" Loki started, but looked down at Vanessa who he could see had wanted this moment to be happy and let out a calming breath. Now was not the time for anger, he had more important things to think about. "What was her first word?"

"Dada followed closely by mama." Vanessa said and showed him the video Jarvis had taken.

They sat like that for hours just holding one another, watching the videos of Rhea. Vanessa's head lay against Loki's shoulder her forehead resting against his neck as he held her tightly in his arms his cheek resting against the top of her head.

Thor approached the cell as the last video ended. The illusion Loki walked towards the energy barrier to meet him as Vanessa and the real Loki watched from where they were.

"Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" Loki said bitterly only calming down when Vanessa snuggled into his chest. Vanessa had tried to fix relationship between Loki and Thor and there had been some progress, but it seemed that it had all gone down the drain since she had been gone.

"Loki enough. No more illusions." Thor said with a glare.

Loki closes his eyes and bends his head, disappearing with a ripple of magic revealing Loki and Vanessa sitting amongst the rubble of the room against the far wall.

"Now you see me brother." Loki said as Thor approached him from the other side of the barrier. "Does she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief." Thor replied sparring Vanessa a glance. "Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on." Loki said holding Vanessa closer.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance and afterwards, this cell." Thor said.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki chuckled. "What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't." Thor said and Vanessa could feel the hurt rippling off Loki though he showed nothing. "Mother does and Vanessa does. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you." Thor paused before going on. "You betray me and I will kill you."

"When do we start?" Loki said with a smile.

"Now." Thor said taking down the barrier and handing Loki his armor as well as Vanessa hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Now freed from prison, Loki Vanessa and Thor walk down a wide plaza lined with pillars. Loki gripped Vanessa's hand tightly wanting to keep her close.

Vanessa wore silver armor on her shoulders that reached down to her elbows, a pair of silver gauntlets over black fingerless leather gloves, a silver breast plate with a sweetheart top which she wore over a high neck sleeveless dark blue tunic with silver accents, black leather pants with silver armor on the sides of her thighs and over her shins, and a pair of black boots.

Her breast plate, gauntlets, and shin guards all hand the engravings of a dove with its wings spread wide with accenting details on the rest of her armor. Her hair was in a long braid that reached down to her waist with a silver dove clasp at the end.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked giddy with the return of Vanessa and his freedom from the cell.

"If you keep speaking I just might." Thor said with a look.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." Loki shape-shifts into an Einherjar guard. "Is this better?"

"It's better company at least." Thor said.

"I beg to differ." Vanessa said with a scoff making Loki smile. "You're much more handsome as you."

"Thank you love." Loki changes back into his own form pressing a kiss to Vanessa's forehead, and transforms Thor into Sif making Vanessa laugh. "Still, we could be less conspicuous. Thor, you've never looked so pretty."

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor looks down at his feminine body replying in his own voice.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Loki now morphs into Captain America and really gets Vanessa giggling. "Oh, this is much better. Woah! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight! But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America…" Thor suddenly grabs Loki and slams him into a pillar, a palm pressed against his mouth Vanessa pressed against the pillar as well peeking around the corner. Thor removed his hand allowing Loki to speak. "What?"

"Patrol." Vanessa replied. Thor turns in the direction of two soldiers walking along the plaza.

"You can at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Loki said. Thor looks at him and the sound of sliding metal can be heard. Loki smiles. "At last, a little common sense."

Loki looks down just as Thor snaps on a pair of handcuffs.

"I thought you liked tricks." Thor laughs and continues onwards as Loki looks down at the cuffs then to Vanessa who was biting her lip.

"Sometimes I think he just plays stupid to lure people into a false sense of security." Loki commented as Vanessa looped her arm with his and continued down the corridor after Thor. They came up to him where they would wait for Sif and Jane.

"There they are." Vanessa said when she spotted them and as Jane sees Loki, she draws ahead of Sif.

"You're…" Jane started.

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Loki said with a smug smile. Jane smacks him across the face.

"Loki meet Jane, she's the one that helped me get back to you." Vanessa said cheerfully.

"That was for New York." Jane said as Loki laughs, and looks to Thor and Vanessa.

"I like her." Loki said.

"Wait till you meet Darcy." Vanessa commented as they went on their way. In the palace, guards locate and approach Thor, Sif, Vanessa, Loki and Jane from the other side of the plaza.

"There they are! Take them!"

"On my command."

Thor steps towards them, but is stopped by Sif.

"I'll hold them off. Take her." Sif said.

"Thank you." Thor said.

The Einherjar draw their swords as Thor ushers Jane away Vanessa following. Loki turns to follow but is stopped by Sif's blade at his throat.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you." Sif threatened.

"It's good to see you too, Sif." Loki laughed.

Sif withdraws her blade as Loki saunters away joining Vanessa who had waited for him, and turns to face the guards, she swings her sword as she prepares herself to face them, and it transforms into a spear.

"How many threats against you are we up to so far?" Vanessa asked smiling up at him.

"Two I believe, and the day is still young." Loki replied as he smiled down at her as they walked into the throne room where Volstagg stood in front of one of the Dark Elves ship.

"I will give you as much time as I can." Volstagg told them as they approached.

"Thank you my friend." Thor said as they clasped hands Jane sending him a thankful look as she passed, but when Loki started to pass Volstagg stopped him.

"If you even think of betraying him…" Volstagg started.

"You'll kill me?" Loki finished sarcastically. "Evidently there will be a line."

"Come on Loki, don't want to miss the rest of Thor's plan." Vanessa said as she pulled him along while Volstagg got ready to fight.

They came into the ship and Thro walked up to the controls. He started to press buttons uncertainly without any success.

"I though you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki commented.

"I said how hard could it be." Thor corrected him still trying to get it to start.

"Here come the guards." Vanessa warned as they heard the approach.

"Well whatever you're doing brother I suggest you do it faster." Loki said.

"Shut up Loki." Thor ordered.

"You must have missed something." Loki said.

"No I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing." Thor replied.

"Apparently not every button." Vanessa commented getting a sharp look from Thor.

"No, don't hit it. Press it gently." Loki told him.

"I am pressing it gently it's no working." Thor snapped as he started to hit the buttons harder causing the ship to start up.

"Oh cool, random pounding works." Vanessa said as Thor laughed triumphantly then he started the ship up. It started to hover in the air and turned at his command smacking into all the surrounding columns.

"I think you missed a column." Loki commented making Vanessa laugh.

"Shut up." Thor snapped as they took off out of the building and into the city.

"Look why don't you let me take over I'm clearly the better pilot." Loki said as they weaved through the architecture.

"Is that right? Well out of the two of us which one of us can actually fly?" Thor asked.

"Thor, you throw your hammer and get pulled along." Vanessa replied. "I'm the only one here who actually flies."

Then Jane suddenly fainted to the ground.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki asked. Vanessa popped him upside his head as she ran over to Jane. "Ow."

"Be nice." Vanessa warned as she checked Jane as they weaved past the firing sentry's.

"Jane." Thor said worriedly.

"She's fine, just fainted." Vanessa said.

"I'm okay." Jane said weakly as Vanessa helped her set up.

"What was that?" Vanessa asked as the ship jolted when Thor ran into a tower.

"Not a word." Thor warned Loki.

"Now they're following us." Loki said as Asgardian ships came in behind them then opened fire. "Now they're firing at us."

"Yeah thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting." Thor said sarcastically as he angled the ship into a narrow opening taking out a statue of Bor in the process.

"Congratulations, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki said as they flew avoiding more attacks. "You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that, flying around the city smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant Thor, it's truly brilliant!"

"There better be a ship down there, because if he's dead I'll be very pissed." Vanessa warned as she helped settle Jane into Thor's arms then they all jumped out of the ship Vanessa using her powers to gently lower them into Fanderals ship.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful Loki." Fanderal said as Vanessa helped Loki up.

"You lied to me." Loki said as Thor sat Jane down and their ship was being chased as a decoy. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased now do as you promised and take us to your secret pathway." Thor ordered standing to his feet.

Loki took hold of the steering and made for his promised destination just as they were set upon by another ship. Loki easily maneuvered the ship to avoid the fire, but it was only a matter of time.

"I got this." Vanessa said.

"No, Fandral." Thor said looking to the rogue.

"Right." Fandral said as he took hold of a rope and stood on the edge of the ship. "For Asgard." He jumped off the ship swinging into the other taking out the occupants with relative ease. "Nothing personal boys."

"Loki." Thor said warningly as Loki angled them toward a pair of mountains aiming for a small crevice.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki said.

"Are you mad?" Thor snapped.

"Possibly." Loki replied. "Vanessa, love, a little cover."

"Of course sweetie." Vanessa said as her eyes glowed and her shield enveloped the ship. The ship flew into the small hole the sides of her shield giving off sparks as it scraped against the walls and in a flashing series of lights they appeared in the realm of the Dark Elves.

"Ta-Da." Loki said with a smile as Vanessa laughed shaking off her light headedness.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor covered up Jane with a spare blanket as she lay dosing while Vanessa sat in the back of the ship with Loki wrapped in another blanket also asleep. Using her shield during their teleportation was a hard strain on her mind.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." Loki commented as Thor say down on the edge of the ship.

"It would consume you." Thor replied.

"She's holding up all right, for now." Loki said.

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know." Thor told him.

"Say goodbye." Loki told him.

"Not this day." Thor looked back to Jane.

"This day the next a hundred years its nothing." Loki snapped as he stood up. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready, I wasn't. The only woman who's love you prized will be snatched from you like Vanessa was snatched from me."

"And will that satisfy you?!" Thor snapped back.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." Loki replied.

"Surrender is not in mine." Thor told him.

"The Son of Odin…" Loki began.

"No…not just of Odin." Thor said as he stood up. "You think you alone loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust."

"Trust?" Loki repeated. "Was that her last expression before she was almost killed? Trust? When you let her fall into harm's way?"

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor snapped.

"Who put me there? Who out me there?!" Loki yelled.

"You know damn well!" Thor yelled back as he pinned Loki back. "You know damn well who." Thor barely held back his fist then pulled away completely. "She wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki replied as the two chuckled lightly.

"I wish I could trust you." Thor lamented turning away.

"Trust my rage." Loki replied darkly.

"How in the heck is a girl supposed to get some sleep with the two of you going all sibling feud at the top of your lungs." Vanessa grumbled as she sat up rubbing the side of her head.

"Just getting some trust issues out of the way." Loki said as he sat down next to her kissing the top of her head.

"Getting them out of the way or making them worse?" Vanessa asked giving them both a knowing look as they both looked rather sheepish. "After this is all over we are going to have a major sit down with you two and Frigga and Odin, because this is getting ridiculous."

"Vanessa…" Thor started.

"No, you are both well over a thousand some odd years and you're acting worse than a pair of kids." Vanessa said sternly. "We are fixing this one way or another; I will not have our children grow up in a strained environment. Lord knows my father is going to be bad enough without adding this all to the mix."

"Jane." Thor said noticing Jane who had sat up and was starring ahead of them as they flew through the air. They all saw it at the same time, a large dark elf ship descending from the sky.

"Malekith." Jane breathed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki, Thor, Vanessa, and Jane stood at the top of a cliff and watched Malekith and the Dark Elves below.

"Right, are you ready?" Thor asked looking to the others. Jane and Vanessa nodded their reply.

"I am." Loki replied as he and Thor stepped away from Jane and Vanessa to speak. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed?"

"It has crossed me." Thor said. Loki held up his cuffed wrists to Thor who hesitated.

"You still don't trust me brother?" Loki asked as they meet each other's calculating gazes.

"Would you?" Thor asked as he released Loki from his handcuffs.

"No I wouldn't." Loki stabs Thor with a dagger and flings him down the hill.

"Thor! No!" Jane yelled only to be grabbed by Vanessa her arms pinned behind her back before she can run after Thor. "Vanessa let me go, what are you doing?!"

"Making sure Loki and I come out of this alive." Vanessa replied as she pulled Jane down the hill while Malekith watched and started towards them.

"Do you really think I cared about Frigga? About anybody but what is mine? All I ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" Loki snapped as Thor reached out his hand to summon Mjolnir. Loki saw this and cut off his hand with his dagger. Vanessa pushed Jane over to Loki who grabbed her roughly. "Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" He threw Jane at Malekith's feet. "I ask only one thing return, a good seat for my wife and I from which to watch Asgard burn."

Kurse whispered to Malekith that he saw Loki in the cells, and that he was an enemy of Asgard. Malekith and Loki assed each other for a time before Malekith looked to Vanessa who stood next to Loki looking stoic, her face an icy mask.

"You stand against Odin?" He questioned starring into her eyes.

"He took my husband from me when I was with child for his own selfish reasons. I stand against him, let him burn." Vanessa said meeting his gaze with a steely one of her own until he walked over to Thor satisfied with her words.

"Look at me." Malekith ordered and Thor rolled onto his back with great difficulty.

Malekith raised one arm and Jane levitated into the air. Loki Vanessa and Thor watched as Malekith drew the Aether from Jane who has a vision of the universe turning to darkness. When the Aether left her body completely, she dropped to the ground with a thud, the Aether temporarily hovered in the air between them and all was still.

"Loki! Vanessa! Now!" Thor ordered and everything began to move again.

Loki used his magic giving Thor his hand back as Vanessa shielded Jane and Loki. Thor called Mjolnir and tried to destroy the Aether sending great bolts of lightning into it. It seemed to crystalize then shattered falling to the ground, but the victory is short lived as the Aether reformed and Malekith drew it into him and then departed to his ship.

Loki, Vanessa, and Thor tried to stop him but Kurse threw a black hole grenade at them. Loki pushed Jane and Vanessa out of range but was sucked in to the black hole.

"Loki no!" Vanessa screamed as she reached out to him with her telekinesis, but the pull was strong.

She was almost afraid she'd lose him until Thor tackled him out of the way at the last minute. Vanessa ran to his side where they are almost immediately set upon by a handful of Dark elves as Thor took on Kurse.

Fighting side by side as fluid as water Vanessa and Loki blocked blows meant for the other, always seeming to know where the other was and what they were going to do. After they defeated them, Loki saw Thor is being smashed into the ground by Kurse. He approached from behind and ran the Kurse through with a huge blade.

Kurse turned and tried to impale Loki through the chest with the same blade, but Vanessa pulled the blade out of the Kurse before he can. Loki used his surprise to free himself and kick the Kurse who stumbles back, but manages to stay up right.

"Go to Hel, monster." Loki said with a triumphant smirk as Kurse looks down and sees Loki has activated a black hole grenade he wears at his hip. It explodes, sucking Kurse into a black hole. They all stand there for a moment in silence until it is broken by Vanessa punching Loki in the arm.

"Stop putting yourself in life threatening situations." Vanessa snapped.

"Yes dear." Loki said as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her. Thor smiled at the two of them then his eyes widened.

"You were pregnant?!" Thor asked looking to Vanessa making her giggle as Loki rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Vanessa Loki Thor and Jane walked across the dark planes of Svartelfheim as a sand storm kicked up blocking out what little light there had been and entered a cave that Loki was able to lead them to. Loki sat down on one of the rock outcroppings pulling Vanessa into his lap and got her to take out her phone to show him more pictures of Rhea.

"He's gonna unleash it. Not just on Asgard or, on a star. Malekith is gonna destroy everything." Jane said gaining everyone's attention as she sat down and Thor took a seat from across her.

"How? Jane, how?" Thor questioned.

"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?" Jane asked.

"The Convergence." Loki answered looking up from the phone.

"Can you take us there brother?" Thor asked.

"I cannot without the ship and it is currently being demolished by this sand storm." Loki said looking to Thor. "I'm sorry…brother."

Thor looked at Loki in surprise, a small smile on his face which Loki returned briefly before looking back to the phone.

"Vanessa, can't you call someone?" Jane asked remembering how Vanessa told her she had up grade her phone to be able to call Earth from Asgard.

"No, my phone only works from Earth to Asgard, this is to out of range for me." Vanessa said shaking her head.

"God. None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether." Jane said guiltily.

"Then Malekith would only have possessed it that much sooner." Thor comforted her.

"I only found it because I was looking for you." Jane said shaking her head.

"Jane…" Thor tried as he leaned in close to her.

"Now we're trapped here." Jane said looking around at the dismal cave. At that moment, a Convenient Ring Tone starts playing.

"It's… Not me." Thor said in confusion.

"Not me either." Vanessa said looking down at her quiet phone as Jane took out her phone.

"Hello?" Jane said into the phone as Loki and Vanessa walked up.

"Hi Jane, its Richard." Richard said on the other end.

"Richard! Where are you?" Jane asked in shock.

"I'm still in the office. It's been a crazy day here today." Richard replied as Jane walked around the cave, holding her phone up in the air to test signal strength.

"My god this is amazing!" Jane said as Vanessa joined her.

"Is it? I quite enjoyed our lunch despite never actually ordering anything." Richard continued to talk.

"How are you getting service here?" Vanessa asked as they walked toward the back of the cave.

"Is this a bad time? Do you want me to try later?" Richard asked hearing Vanessa.

"No no no! Whatever you do, do not hang up the phone." Jane said quickly.

"Okay then. I was just wondering if you wanna try again? Ah, maybe dinner next time?" Richard asked.

"Ah yeah yeah, just stay on the phone, okay?" Jane said distractedly.

"Yeah, I will." Richard replied.

"Jane, it's the can you dropped." Vanessa said as she picked it up.

"Oh my god." Jane said seeing Vanessa's car keys and picks them up with a gasp.

"Am I interrupting something?" Richard asked.

"No no no, nothing at all." Jane turns to the others. "Come on!"

"I'm losing you there, are you in a tunnel?" Richard asked.

"Wait, where are we going?" Thor asked as they went further into the cave.

"Hello?" Richard called out.

"Why are there are so many shoes in here!?" Thor said as he looked to the ground. Loki Vanessa Thor and Jane suddenly disappear as they step into the portal that links to Earth. Richard looks at his phone, he's lost the connection.


	12. Chapter 12

They reappeared in the parking lot where they saw what was left of Vanessa's car which had been smashed and tagged all over. They all piled in Vanessa taking the driver's seat while Loki climbed into the passengers leaving Thor and Jane in the back.

"So who's Richard?" Thor asked as Vanessa tried to get the car started.

"Really?" Jane huffed while Vanessa and Loki laughed as they took off back to Vanessa's pent house.

-0-

"Jane. Vanessa." Darcy said as they walked into the penthouse getting up from where she had been typing. "You can't just leave like that. The whole world is going crazy; all the stuff we saw is spreading." The Darcy noticed Vanessa and Jane's clothing. "Did you go to a party?"

"Erik?" Jane said as she spotted the man.

"Jane, how wonderful." Erik said as he got up and hugged. "You've been to Asgard."

"Where are you pants?" Jane asked.

"Oh he uh, says it helps him think." Ian supplied.

"Anything that he sits on, burn it." Vanessa said keeping her eyes averted.

"Okay, well I'm going to need everything you got on this." Jane said. "All the work you've been doing on gravitational anomalies, everything."

"Okay." Erik nodded.

"Are you well Erik?" Thor asked the scientist who smiled.

"Your brother's not coming is he?" Erik asked making Vanessa look around just in time to see Loki disappear around the corner toward the rooms.

"Loki is…" Thor started.

"In prison, life sentence." Vanessa cut in sending Thor a look to keep quiet.

"Oh thank god." Erik breathed out getting looks from Vanessa and Thor. "I mean I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Thor said uncertainly as Erik hugged him.

Vanessa took the opportunity to sneak away to find Loki.

-0-

Vanessa walked down the hall and came to the open door to Rhea's room and found Loki sitting on Rhea's bed looking through one of Rhea's drawing books with a pensive look on his face. Vanessa walked over and sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want him to see me, after what happened." Loki said quietly. "Having someone in your mind forcing you to do what they want you to, it leaves you scared." Vanessa took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. "Rhea must think me a monster."

"I already told you she doesn't, she understands and she loves you." Vanessa told him.

"But will other people think when they find out I'm her father, what will they do to her in retaliation to get to me." Loki said closing the book and setting it aside.

"They won't be able to get to her, not with all the friends and connections I've got." Vanessa replied with a dark look.

"I suppose." Loki replied with a slight smile as he thought over her numerous super powered friends.

"They're discussing how to take out Malekith, we should go help." Vanessa said.

"Right." Loki shifted form into man with reddish blonde hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes wearing a blue dress shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. "What do you think?"

"Meh." Vanessa replied making a so so motion with her hand. "I like the way you really look, kind of gotten used to it."

"Thanks ever so much love." Loki said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Come on, we got a world to save…again." Vanessa said as they walked out of the room and back into the living room.

"Who is he?" Darcy asked as they walked in. Thor met Loki's eyes and knew right away who he was and why he was disguised.

"Tom, a fellow mutant." Vanessa replied easily. "He was in town and could be a great help."

"Oh really? What can you do?" Darcy asked as Vanessa walked over to the others to discuss what they were doing.

"I can generate copies of myself." Loki replied as another of himself appeared. "They're not tangible, but they can be misleading."

"Oh, kinky." Darcy said with a smirk.

"Darcy, mind out of gutter, now." Rhea said with a look. "Kind of need to concentrate on saving the Nine Realms here."

"As I understand it Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connecting." Jane said getting everyone's attention as they all say around the table discussing what to do.

"Amplifying the weapons impact." Erik said. "For each additional world the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be Universal."

"But the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly the right place at the right time." Thor told them.

"Well how do we know where that is?" Darcy asked.

"We follow the directions." Erik replied as he stood up grabbing a map. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the ancients were there to see it." He cleared off a table. "All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the convergence and they left us a map." Erik started to draw on the map. "Stonehenge, Snowden, the Great Orme, these are all coordinates taking us here." Erik pointed to Greenwich.

"Greenwich." Ian said.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent." Jane said. "Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions, the very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart."

Thor called his hammer form where he had hung it on a coat rack gripping it in his hand.

"I better get my pants." Erik said moving off to do so.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa and Loki stood with Thor as they waited for all of Erik's devices to be hammered into the ground by Darcy and Ian while Jane and Erik found a place to monitor what was going on.

Malekiths ship became visible as it crashed into the courtyard of the university sending the students running. It tore through the ground finally coming to a stop in the center allowing Malekith Kurse and his army to step out as the convergence formed above them. Thor jumped through the air landing in front of Malekith with Vanessa and Loki waiting to make a more sneaky attack when the time was right.

"You needn't have come so far Asgardian." Malekith said. "Death would have come to you soon enough."

"Not by your hand." Thor replied as they approached on another.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished." Malekith said as he made his attack, but Thor was able to block it with Mjonir. Malekith drove Thor back with each blast of the Aether.

"You know with all that power I thought you'd hit harder." Thor snarked.

Malekith made for a larger attack, but Thor threw his hammer slamming him back into some stone columns taking some of his men out with him. As Thor and Malekith began to fight Loki and Vanessa started to take out his men.

"Whoah, what was that?!" Vanessa said in a startled voice as some of their opponents disappeared.

"I believe Jane's devices are working." Loki said as he sliced through another soldier.

"That's nice." Vanessa said slamming another soldier into the ground then the next thing either of them knew they were in front of Erik and Jane along with Darcy who was holding Ian as they made out.

"Darcy?" Jane and Vanessa said at the same time in surprise.

"Jane, Vanessa!" Darcy said dropping Ian.

"Ian." Erik said.

"Selvig." Ian replied.

"Mew mew." Darcy said as Mjonir flew by.

"Oh no." Jane breathed out as they all looked up following her gaze. "We're out of time."

"Jane." Erik called out as she ran off followed by Loki and Vanessa.

"Where the heck is Thor?" Vanessa questioned as tendrils of darkness flew into the other realms.

"There." Jane said as they ran down the street. "Thor! We're too late."

"The Convergence is at its peak." Erik said as they spikes he was holding beeped drawing Thor's attention.

"Can those things stop him?" Thor questioned.

"Not from here." Erik replied.

"We can't get close enough." Jane said.

"I can." Thor said taking the devices.

"I'm coming with you." Loki said.

"Brother it is too dangerous." Thor said looking to Vanessa.

"Brother?" Erik yelped, but no one was paying attention to him.

"I have to do this, to redeem myself." Loki replied with a determined look. "And because I will not let you do this alone. Malekith is too strong for only you, but together…"

"Together then." Thor smiled brightly at his brother clapping their hands together gripping each other's wrists. "I'm glad to have you back brother."

"I'm coming to." Vanessa said looking to the darkness, but Loki gripped her by her upper arms turning her away from it.

"No, if anything should happen to me you need to stay for Rhea." Loki told her. "She needs you."

Vanessa wanted to argue, but knew he was right so she nodded stiffly.

"She needs both of us, be careful." Vanessa said before Loki kissed her lovingly.

Releasing her reluctantly he joined Thor and together they ran into the darkness to face Malekith while Vanessa and Jane starred at the monitor until it couldn't show them anymore.

"They'll be ok." Jane said as they stood there starring pensively at the Aether rising into the air.

"I know." Vanessa said as she and Jane locked hands sharing strength in their mutual fear.

-0-

Thor and Loki made their way through the swirling Aether, Loki using his powers to shield them as much as he could against the constant erosion of the Aether until they reached Malekith at the eye of the storm standing with his arms raised spreading the darkness throughout the realms.

"Malekith!" Thor called out.

"Darkness returns Asgardians." Malekith taunted. "Have you come to witness the end of your universe?"

"We've come to accept you surrender." Loki replied then threw one of the devices that Malekith caught and with a twist of a knob on Jane's device his arm disappeared. Loki threw the other one hitting him in the shoulder that two vanishing at the flick of a switch.

"You think you can stop this, the Aether cannot be destroyed." Malkith said.

"But you can." Thor said and called Mjonir to him as he ran forward with the last device jumping through the air catching Mjonir slamming it into Malekiths chest and pounding it in with Mjonir bashing him back into his ship causing a large crater when Jane flicked the switch.

All fell silent for a heartbeat before the girls ran forward as everything cleared to find the ship starting to fall about to land on an unconscious Thor and Loki. Without a second thought both girls ran to the men kneeling at their sides.

"Thor!" Jane called out as she ran over to him and Vanessa to Loki. Knowing there was not time to move them Vanessa formed a shield that she could only hope would hold up against the ship as she held Loki close and Jane covered Thor with her body.

"Jane, Vanessa." Erik called out as they waited for the crash that never came. "Everybody ok?"

Vanessa let out a breathy laugh looking at the half a ship the other having been transported to the dark planet crashing on top of Malekith. Vanessa looked lovingly down at Loki as he awoke and gently moved her hand over his cheek as she smiled softly down at him meeting his lips in a long loving deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

"You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together … Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?" Odin asked Thor who knelt before him along with Loki.

"My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki helped me to understand rule as I never knew it to be. The brutality, the sacrifice… It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King." Thor said.

"Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?" Odin asked.

"When you speak I hear Mother's voice." Thor asked. Odin smiled slightly as he looked to Frigga who smiled lovingly back at him. "This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

"One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it." Odin mused lightly. "Is this my legacy?"

"Loki fought with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor questioned.

"More than." Odin replied then looked to Loki. "I have done you many wrongs Loki, none of which I would ever ask forgiveness for when I know I deserve it not, but I hope that…that we can try and build the relationship that should have been."

Loki managed a nod not trusting himself to speak, surprised at his words, not yet knowing what he wanted to do. Thor looked down to Mjlnor and offers it back to Odin.

"It belongs to you." Odin waved him off. "If you are worthy of it."

"I shall try to be." Thor nodded.

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune." Odin said although his eyes seemed to convey both.

"I know." Thor nodded.

"If I were proud of the men my sons had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go on, my sons." Odin said proudly, both he and Frigga beaming at them both.

"Thank you…father, mother." Loki said as he and Tor bowed then they turned to depart Odin and Frigga watching both smiling proudly at their sons.


	15. Chapter 15

Vanessa sat in the living room of the Stark Malibu home watching as he daughter drew sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. Pepper was with them talking with Vanessa while Tony was in the basement tinkering on something or another. Vanessa told her of what had happened and how Loki had gone with Thor to settle things in Asgard. Thor promised her that one way or another he'd make sure Loki got back to her and Rhea.

Suddenly Rhea sat up straight then she shot to her feet running over to the wall of windows that opened up to the side yard.

"Rhea, what…" Vanessa never finished her sentence as a beam of light hit the ground outside then vanished revealing Loki.

Rhea let out a happy squeal and ran to the door which opened with her powers allowing her out the two older women following quickly. Loki looked around the home mentally preparing himself for a moment before he went in. Suddenly a little girl with shoulder length black hair and vivid green eyes with silver flecks ran at him. He barely had time to prepare himself before she flung herself into his arms. He caught her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, I missed you." Rhea said hugging him close as he hugged her just as tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to." Loki said holding her tight as Vanessa and Pepper came around the corner to see the loving sight before them.

Loki looked up and held out a hand to Vanessa who ran to them joining the embrace. Tony came out to see where everyone had gone and smiled at the sight. He walked over to Pepper wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against him happy tears in her eyes. For the first time since Rhea's birth the family was truly complete.


End file.
